


An Answer

by perphesone



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perphesone/pseuds/perphesone
Summary: Scenes from the last two years of the five-year mission - and later.or, 5 times Spock recited poetry to Jim, and 1 time he recited poetry to someone else.





	1. Scene one. Sonnet XIV

_(Night. A flowered clearing in a wooded area on a planet that looks very much like Earth, aside from the trees, the wood of which is mostly blue and the foliage of which is mostly yellow, and the moons, of which there are three. Beneath the purple sky is Spock, the Vulcan first officer of the_ Enterprise _. He wears a dress uniform and holds a champagne flute, which is full. He is kneeling and looking at something on the ground.)_

SPOCK: …Fascinating.

 

_(Enter Captain Kirk, also in dress uniform, also with champagne flute – less full._

_Spock stands.)_

Captain.

 

KIRK: As you were, Mr. Spock.

 

You knew it was me before you looked.

 

SPOCK: Taking into account the wet, grassy conditions of the terrain, and knowing as I do your height and weight, and the pace of your footsteps –

 

KIRK: You always know when it’s me. So many times, I… I’ve been not myself, and you have always known me. When my body and mind split into two halves, you knew me. When we encountered our selves from that other universe, you knew me. Even with my consciousness placed in Dr. Lester’s body, you knew me. I sometimes think you must see something – some part of me – that nobody else sees. I don’t know what it is…

 

SPOCK: I believe that you are drunk, Captain.

 

KIRK: Me? Never on duty, Commander.

 

SPOCK: You are not, strictly speaking, ‘on duty’ tonight, Captain.

                                                           

KIRK: Prove it.

 

SPOCK: Captain?

 

KIRK: Call me Jim.

 

SPOCK: …

 

KIRK: What were you looking at?

 

_(Spock bends to the ground and lifts something from a blade of grass onto the tip of his index finger. This he presents to Kirk)_

An insect?

                                                           

SPOCK: Of a kind. As yet undescribed by Federation scientists.

 

KIRK: Should you really be collecting samples at a diplomatic function, Spock?

 

SPOCK: Observe, Captain, the absence of mandibles. The animal instead appears to use a single abrasive mouthpart. I have observed it scraping this mouthpart against a blade of grass, transporting a thin layer of plant matter into its mouth – not unlike the rasping tongue of an Earth snail or slug.

 

KIRK: …In some part of your mind, you’re always on duty. Aren’t you?

 

SPOCK: A compliment?

 

_(Kirk drains his glass.)_

 

KIRK: Maybe. Look, why don’t you –

 

no, I’ll go. The ambassador may be looking for me. I’m sorry to interrupt you, Spock. Carry on.

 

SPOCK: Jim.

 

KIRK: _(Fondly)_ What is it, Mr. Spock?

                                                           

SPOCK: “Not from the stars do I my judgement pluck;

And yet methinks I have astronomy;

But not to tell of good or evil luck,

Of plagues, of dearths, or seasons’ quality;

Nor can I fortune to brief minutes tell,

Pointing to each his thunder, rain and wind,

Or say with princes if it shall go well,

By oft predict that I in heaven find:

But from thine eyes my knowledge I derive,

And, constant stars, in them I read such art

As truth and beauty shall together thrive,

If from thyself to store thou wouldst convert;

Or else of thee this I prognosticate:

Thy end is truth’s and beauty’s doom and date.”

 

KIRK: Shakespeare?

 

SPOCK: You asked me how I knew you. “From thine eyes my knowledge I derive.”

 

KIRK: “And, constant stars, in them I read such art”… no, Spock, I don’t believe that’s true.

 

SPOCK: Jim?

 

KIRK: You knew it was me before you turned around.

 

_(End scene.)_


	2. Scene two. Her breast is fit for pearls,

_(The_ Enterprise. _Alpha shift. Spock bends over a console. Birdsong, both Earthling and alien, fills the air. We hear the owl, the lark, the nightingale, the crow, the trumpeter swan, and many others that we do not recognize._

_In the midst of all this, the chirp of a communicator.)_

KIRK’S VOICE:  _(_ _Raised over the din.)_ \- to Spock. Kirk to Spock. Do you read me?

 

SPOCK: I read you, Captain.

 

KIRK’S VOICE: Progress?

 

SPOCK: I have found the problem, Captain. A piece of misplaced code, which has activated every file in the _Enterprise’s_ library of avian vocalizations at once.

 

KIRK’S VOICE: Can you fix it, Spock?

 

SPOCK: The code has been repaired. Unfortunately, it is necessary to manually end playback on each of the audio files individually.

 

KIRK’S VOICE: Let me know if you need anything. Kirk out.

 

_(Spock works at his console for a while._

_One by one we lose the owl, the lark, the nightingale, the crow, the trumpeter swan, and the many sounds we do not recognize._

_For a moment, it is quiet._

_Spock enters another set of keystrokes._

_He hesitates.)_

SPOCK: …

 

_(Spock activates his communicator.)_

Captain?

 

KIRK’S VOICE: What is it, Spock?

 

SPOCK: Do you have a moment?

 

KIRK’S VOICE: On my way. Kirk out.

 

_(Spock waits._

_Silence._

_Enter Kirk.)_

KIRK: You know how I am with computers, Spock, so I know you didn’t call me here for help.

 

SPOCK: On the contrary, Captain, you completed a voluntary computer science track parallel to your command training at the academy, from which you graduated with highest honors.

                                                           

KIRK: …Well. It uh, _sounds_ like you have everything under control without my expertise.

 

SPOCK: Indeed.

 

KIRK: So, why am I here?

 

_(Spock enters a final keystroke. Birdsong fills the room again, but this time harmoniously. We hear the many overlapping calls of birds from a single flock of a single species.)_

 

…That’s an Earth species, isn’t it?

 

SPOCK:  _P._ _domesticus._ The house sparrow.

 

KIRK: Is this the file you were trying to access when you ran into the malfunction?

 

…Spock?

 

SPOCK: “Her breast is fit for pearls,

But I was not a ‘Diver’ –

Her brow is fit for thrones

But I have not a crest.

Her heart is fit for home –

I – a sparrow – build there

Sweet of twigs and twine

My perennial nest.”

 

KIRK:  _(Surprised)_ Dickinson.

 

SPOCK: Yes.

 

_(We hear the sparrows.)_


	3. Scene three. Song of the Open Road, 11

_(The transporter room, on-board the_ Enterprise. _All five transporter pads are occupied. In the front is Marta – a beautiful woman from another world. Cmdr. Scott is at the transporter controls. Kirk and Spock stand with their backs to us, facing the transporter pads.)_

 

SCOTT: Ready to energize.

 

_(Marta jerks forward, extending her hand.)_

MARTA: Wait, Captain –

 

KIRK: …

 

SPOCK: …

 

MARTA: I want you to have this.

 

_(Kirk steps towards her. There is something in her hand. He takes it.)_

KIRK: Marta, this is…

 

MARTA: A fragment of the heart of Cygnus III: the crystalline core of my home planet. I have carried it with me…

 

KIRK: It’s beautiful.

 

MARTA: It’s yours.

 

KIRK: Marta, I… Thank you.

 

SPOCK: Captain – may I – ?

 

_(Spock activates a tricorder.)_

KIRK: What is it, Mr. Spock?

 

_(The tricorder beeps slowly, repeatedly, as Spock scans the object in Kirk’s hand.)_

 

SPOCK: As I expected. The crystal in fact emits a subtle vibratory signal, the frequency of which has the potential to interrupt our subspace communication systems at unpredictable intervals – the consequences of which, should it occur at an inopportune time, I do not need to tell you could be dire.

 

MARTA: Is that so.

 

SPOCK: It is so.

 

MARTA: I apologize. I wasn’t aware. I intended no ill effects.

 

SPOCK: I am sure that you did not.

 

SCOTT: Could I take a look at that, Commander? I’m sure we could compensate for such a wee little –

 

_(Spock closes the tricorder.)_

 

SPOCK: The effect, as I said, is unpredictable. It would be best that you return it, Captain.

 

KIRK: I’m sorry, Marta.

 

_(Kirk gives the object to Marta.)_

MARTA: It’s all right. _(She looks at Spock.)_ I’m a scientist, too. I understand it isn’t personal. Good-bye, Captain.

 

KIRK: Good-bye, Marta.

 

MARTA: Good-bye, Commander Scott. And Mr. Spock… good luck.

 

_(Spock presents the vulcan salute.)_

SPOCK: Live long and prosper, Marta.

 

SCOTT: Energizing.

 

_(Scott activates the transporter. Marta and her companions disappear in pillars of golden light.)_

 

KIRK: Mr. Scott, do you have any diagnostics to run?

 

SCOTT: I don’t think so, Captain –

 

KIRK: Maybe somewhere on another deck?

 

SCOTT: Of course, Sir.

 

_(Exit Scott.)_

KIRK: Is it so impossible for me to have some happiness? A fond good-bye?

 

SPOCK: Would the heart of Cygnus III have brought you happiness, Captain?

 

KIRK: What is it really, Spock? Did she do something to offend you?

 

SPOCK: I did not decide that the crystal should emit a disruptive vibratory signal, Captain.

 

KIRK: You don’t like it when I get to know a woman.

 

SPOCK: If you are accusing me of sexism, Captain, I respectfully request to be dismissed –

 

KIRK: That’s not what I’m doing, Spock, and you _know –_

 

I know that’s not who you are. So, what is it? Why don’t you tell me, Spock?

 

SPOCK: Captain –

 

KIRK: I’m not asking you as a captain. I’m asking you as a… as a…

 

Just say what you feel, and I – I _know_ it’s –

 

All you have to do is tell me, and we –

 

Spock, you can tell me. I’m your…

 

_(Kirk extends his hand towards Spock.)_

SPOCK: “Listen! I will be honest with you,

I do not offer the smooth old prizes, but offer rough new prizes,

These are the days that must happen to you:

You shall not heap up what is call’d riches,

You shall scatter with lavish hand all that you earn or achieve,

You but arrive at the city to which you were destin’d, you hardly settle yourself to satisfaction before you are call’d by an irresistible call to depart,

You shall be treated to the ironical smiles and mockings of those who remain behind you,

What beckonings of love you receive you shall only answer with passionate kisses of parting,

You shall not allow the hold of those who spread their reach’d hands toward you.”

KIRK: What the hell is that supposed to be? The truth?

 

SPOCK: Walt Whitman, Captain. An American poet.

 

KIRK: I know who Walt Whitman is. What I don’t understand is why you think you have a right to recite poetry to me – Earth poetry, _human_ poetry – when you don’t have a damn human feeling of your own.

 

SPOCK: …

 

KIRK: …

 

SPOCK: Jim –

 

KIRK: Don’t. You don’t have to.

 

_(Exit Kirk.)_


	4. Scene four. The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock

_(The_ Enterprise. _Sickbay. Kirk, asleep, in a bed. Spock beside him._

_Kirk’s hand is there._

_It is right there._

_His hand._

_He wakes up.)_

KIRK: Spock.

 

SPOCK: Your condition is stable, Captain.

 

KIRK: Fredrickson? Waters?

 

SPOCK: Stable, Captain. Recovering.

 

KIRK: What about the Diluvians?

 

SPOCK: “I have seen them riding seaward on the waves

Combing the white hair of the waves blown back

When the wind blows the water white and black.”

                                                           

KIRK: If you’re reciting poetry, I guess it must’ve turned out okay.

 

SPOCK: Apologies, Captain. The Diluvians have returned home without incident.

 

_(Kirk sits up.)_

 

KIRK: And they’re busy – uh, combing the waves. We can only assume.

 

SPOCK: Indeed.

 

KIRK: It’s funny – as a kid I read all kinds of adventure stories. You know, Peter Pan, things like that. I used to love mermaids. Used to draw pictures of them. I never thought that I would _meet_ one.

 

Vulcan used to have vast oceans, didn’t it?

 

SPOCK: There is evidence to suggest it.

 

KIRK: Imagine if it still did. Imagine – you – with a tail!

 

SPOCK: I would prefer not to, Captain.

 

KIRK: Well, I like you well enough how you are. Anyways.

 

What was that poem?

 

SPOCK: The title is “The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock.” T.S. Eliot.

 

KIRK: _Oh._ Oh, I think I’ve read that. At one time or other. What brought it to mind?

 

SPOCK: I have recently found certain passages to be useful during meditation.

 

KIRK: Were you meditating? Spock, don’t let me interrupt you like this.

 

SPOCK: Jim.

 

KIRK: I know, I know. What other passages? I mean, is there something else – that – speaks to you?

 

SPOCK: No, Jim. It’s more of an intellectual exercise – something to memorize and recite, but without special meaning.

 

KIRK: Disappoint me, why don’t you.

 

SPOCK: Jim?

 

KIRK: And here I thought I had an in.

                                                           

SPOCK: An “in”?

 

KIRK: An in… to you. To understand you.

 

SPOCK: You should rest, Captain.

 

KIRK: No. I’m not…

 

SPOCK: I will be here.

 

KIRK: … I guess I am a little tired. Still.

 

SPOCK: Sleep.

 

_(Kirk settles back into the bed. He closes his eyes._

_He is right there._

_He is._

_Right there._

_Time passes.)_

SPOCK: “And the afternoon, the evening, sleeps so peacefully!

Smoothed by long fingers,

Asleep… tired… or it malingers,

Stretched on the floor, here beside you and me.

Should I, after cakes and teas and ices,

Have the strength to force the moment to its crisis?

But though I have wept and fasted, wept and prayed,

Though I have seen my head (grown slightly bald) brought in upon a platter,

I am no prophet – and here’s no great matter;

I have seen the moment of my greatness flicker,

And I have seen the eternal Footman hold my coat, and snicker,

And in short, I was afraid.”

 

_(He is right there._

_Lights fade to black.)_


	5. Scene five. The Sick Rose

_(A room on the_ Enterprise. _It was Spock’s, but not anymore. Red curtains are folded and stacked on the bed, which is otherwise bare. Cases are packed and half-packed. Objects are sorted into loose piles, some to be kept and others discarded. There are many objects._

_Spock, his back to us._

_Enter Kirk.)_

KIRK: Gol, Spock? To Vulcan, of course, go to Vulcan, but to purge all emotions? Spock…

 

SPOCK: I thought it appropriate to inform you before I depart. You have been an outstanding superior officer.

                                                           

KIRK: Now, hang on a minute. Spock, I don’t understand.

 

SPOCK: You have been a friend to me. For that, too, I must express gratitude.

 

KIRK: Spock…

 

SPOCK: Please deliver my regards to – Doctor McCoy.

 

KIRK: Spock. Are you…

 

_(Kirk places a hand on Spock’s shoulder.)_

SPOCK: I have made my decision, Captain.

 

_(Kirk drops his hand.)_

 

KIRK: I know you have, Commander.

 

_(Spock turns to face him.)_

SPOCK: Jim.

 

KIRK: What is it, Spock?

 

SPOCK: It is because of you that I have been able to live, for these past five years, in a state of relative peace.

 

KIRK: Relative peace? Tell that to the Klingons, I think they missed the memo.

 

SPOCK: My Vulcan half. My Human half. They are at war with each other, and I am at war with them both.

 

KIRK: Spock.

 

SPOCK: I know, Jim. You have never asked me to choose. But the question is in my biology. I have only so much time. Kolinahr is my only answer.

 

KIRK: You’re sure of that.

 

SPOCK: “O Rose thou art sick.

The invisible worm,

That flies in the night

In the howling storm:

 

Has found out thy bed

Of crimson joy:

And his dark secret love

Does thy life destroy.”

 

I would not subject another to that life. No Vulcan woman.

 

KIRK: Of course, but –

 

You have considered…every…solution.

 

SPOCK: Yes.

 

KIRK: …You’re sure of that.

 

SPOCK: _Yes,_ Jim.

 

_(Quiet, for a while.)_

 

KIRK: Who wrote that? Byron?

 

SPOCK: Blake.

 

KIRK: Spock, I –…

 

SPOCK: What is it, Jim?

 

KIRK: No, nothing. Nevermind.

 

I was just thinking… After you’ve done it. You won’t be much for poetry anymore.

 

SPOCK: Perhaps not. And yet – there has always been an appreciation for poetry beyond the emotionalism so native to the form. There may still be the admiration of a well-crafted line; of precision of meter.

 

KIRK: You won’t… forget about Blake? Not completely?

                                                           

SPOCK: I will try. Jim. I must try.

 

_(End scene.)_


	6. Scene six. A Question

_(A different universe. A reddish planet: New Vulcan. Spock, much older, much more himself, now an ambassador in more ways than one, walks with a different Spock – a younger Spock, as yet unfinished.)_

THE YOUNGER SPOCK: …but I have not come here to discuss quadrotriticale.

 

AMBASSADOR SPOCK: Haven’t you? Shame. I have a wonderful story involving quadrotriticale. A wonderful, wonderful story. Of course, I cannot tell it to you.

 

SPOCK: What can you tell me?

 

AMBASSADOR SPOCK: No. No, absolutely not. I won’t rob you of a moment of discovery. You have it all ahead of you. I’m almost jealous.

 

SPOCK: Almost?

 

AMBASSADOR: I am, of course, still in the superior position.

 

SPOCK: Having it all… behind you?

 

AMBASSADOR: Not quite.

 

I have it with me.

 

SPOCK: I wanted to ask you about Captain Kirk.

 

AMBASSADOR: No.

 

SPOCK: It concerns what you said to me on –

 

AMBASSADOR:  _No._

 

SPOCK: Is it not logical, Ambassador, in fact required by logic, to offer freely that information which has the potential to lessen suffering?

 

AMBASSADOR: Logical? I tell you, it would be cruel.

 

SPOCK: I do not understand him, Ambassador. He – baffles me.

 

AMBASSADOR: _(Fondly)_ I remember.

                                                           

SPOCK: You remember, then, how it… _(With difficulty:)_ how it feels.

 

AMBASSADOR: It’s awful, isn’t it?

 

SPOCK: Intolerable!

 

AMBASSADOR: Oh, yes, intolerable. And if you are anything like me – _(He pauses. A joke.)_ – then it will get much worse. Much, much worse before it gets better.

 

SPOCK: Worse? And this is what you told me to reach for? This is the feeling you told me to invite?

 

_(The Ambassador stops. He watches the sky. After a while, he recites:)_

 

AMBASSADOR: “A voice said, Look me in the stars,

And tell me truly, men of Earth,

If all the soul-and-body scars

Were not too much to pay for birth.”

 

SPOCK: What is that? A quotation?

 

AMBASSADOR: “A Question.” Robert Frost.

 

SPOCK: I suppose I will read him one day.

 

AMBASSADOR: That, my friend, is up to you. You may. You may not.

 

But me – I loved him.

_(End play.)_


End file.
